Descendance
by Rafikis
Summary: Un vaisseau daxamite s'écrase sur Terre quelques temps après leur invasion ratée. Ce que le D.E.O. va trouvé à l'intérieur va chamboulé la vie de beaucoup de personne
1. Chapter 1

**Descendance**

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient et je serais éternellement reconnaissante à Greg Berlanti d'avoir produit cette série et à Jerry Siegel d'avoir inventé les personnages

Note : L'idée de cette fic a émergé lors d'une discussion entre amis lors du 14 juillet juste avant d'aller voir le strip-tease des pompiers ^^. L'histoire se passe entre la saison 2 et la saison 3

* * *

Alors que Winn venait d'arriver au D.E.O., son café encore fumant dans la main, une alarme retentit. Il dit à Vasquez, déjà à son poste :

« - Il devrait y avoir une règle : pas d'attaque avant 10h du matin !

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit une attaque vu qu'il n'y a qu'un vaisseau mais le système n'arrive pas à reconnaitre son origine. En plus, selon sa trajectoire, il devrait se poser loin de la ville dans un endroit assez isolé.

\- Voyons voir ça, annonça l'informaticien en s'installant à son poste et en pianotant sur son clavier. Au bout de quelques secondes, un engin apparut sur l'écran central laissant Winn sans voix.

\- Ça n'est pas … mais Vasquez ne put finir sa phrase que l'informaticien lança :

\- Appelez le directeur Henshaw ! »

Trois heures plus tard, Alex observait des résultats sur sa tablette en attendant que son patient, allongé en chambre de quarantaine, se réveille. Elle se demandait encore quel genre de problème avait amené ce vaisseau daxamite. Elle n'avait rien de spécial contre Mon-El. Il s'était d'ailleurs révélé un bon allié pour vaincre sa mère mais il avait déjà brisé le cœur de sa sœur une fois et l'agent du D.E.O. n'avait aucune envie que cela recommence. Seulement, vu ce qui avait été découvert dans le vaisseau en compagnie du prince daxamite, les ennuies allaient forcement arriver. D'ailleurs, celui-ci commençait à revenir à lui. Mon-El ouvrit doucement les yeux mais se redressa d'un coup sur son lit. Alex préféra intervenir avant qu'il ne se fasse mal :

« - Va-y doucement. Ton atterrissage a été un peu brutal et tu as perdu connaissance un bon moment.

\- Alex ! Je suis sur Terre !

\- Au moins tu n'as pas perdu la mémoire. Est-ce que tu te souviens pourquoi ton vaisseau s'est posé en catastrophe, détruisant au passage deux hectares de forêt ? Mon-El se prit la tête dans les mains puis répondit :

\- Je crois qu'il a été saboté. Le voyage avait été relativement calme jusqu'au système solaire mais à peine croisé l'orbite de Mars, les commandes se sont mises à déconner. J'ai réussi à maintenir la trajectoire mais une fois dans l'atmosphère terrestre, c'est le système de ventilation qui a sauté et l'air du vaisseau a été saturé en plomb. C'est sûrement ça qui m'a fait perdre connaissance.

\- Et qui t'a plus ou moins sauvé la vie, compléta Alex avant de demander : pourquoi penses-tu que tu as été victime d'un sabotage ? Non, en fait, la véritable question est : qu'est-ce que tu as fait depuis ton départ de la Terre pour que quelqu'un veuille te tuer ?

\- J'ai d'abord erré sur plusieurs planètes que je connaissais et puis un jour, j'ai rencontré d'autres daxamites. Ils m'ont raconté que depuis la défaite sur Terre, leur société avait du mal à se reconstruire et que si cela continuait, les daxamites allaient de nouveau se dispersaient aux quatre coins de la galaxie. Il leur fallait de l'aide. J'ai d'abord hésité. J'étais sûr qu'on allait m'emprisonner pour trahison si je retournais vers mon peuple. Mais ils m'ont assuré que peu de personne connaissait mon véritable rôle dans l'invasion ratée de la Terre. Je les ai donc suivit et découvert un peuple au bord de l'implosion. Tous ont salué le retour du prince et un élan d'espoir est apparu. Je suis donc devenu roi en me jurant de ne pas reproduire les erreurs de ma mère. Nous avons d'abord cherché une planète vide qui pourrait nous accueillir et où nous pourrions nous reconstruire. Il nous a fallu du temps mais nous y sommes arrivés et c'est là que les choses ont commencé à dégénérer. Une fois sûr que nous pouvions recommencer nos vies sur cette nouvelle planète, les nobles survivants sont venus me voir pour que je remette en place nos anciennes institutions et mode de gouvernement. Après mon séjour sur Terre, j'avais compris à quel point notre fonctionnement était mauvais, injuste et surtout tyrannique. Je leur ai poliment dit d'aller se faire voir et j'ai fait mettre en place des nouvelles lois. Je devenais de plus en plus populaire vis-à-vis du peuple qui gagnait en liberté et en indépendance mais l'ancienne caste dirigeante, qui elle perdait beaucoup de ses privilèges, commençait à penser qu'il serait mieux que je meure. Il y a quelques semaines, l'un de mes plus fidèles sujets, Rax-It, a découvert que j'étais la cible d'un complot. J'étais condamné car les nobles avaient réussi à m'inoculer un virus qui finirait par me tuer. Mais Rax-It a aussi constaté que mes ennemis s'intéressait de très prêt à … » Mon-El s'interrompit en cherchant des yeux quelque chose dans sa chambre. Il finit par demander : « Où est Alura ?

\- Alura, répéta Alex sans comprendre.

\- Ma fille, elle était avec moi dans le vaisseau.

\- Elle va bien, elle est à l'infirmerie. Comme elle ne souffrait pas de la même allergie que toi, nous avons préféré la garder dans un environnement moins stérile. J'onn garde un œil sur elle. Mais attends, si c'est ta fille, comment est-ce que c'est possible qu'elle ne soit pas touchée par le plomb ?

\- Parce que sa mère est terrienne.

\- Pardon ? Je suis pourtant sûre que tu es partit seul dans le vaisseau de Kara et tu n'es pas partit assez longtemps pour qu'une humaine arrive au terme de sa grossesse, en admettant que tu en aies rencontré une ailleurs que sur Terre par je ne sais quel miracle.

\- En fait Alura a été créé par ma mère. Je ne l'ai découvert qu'à mon retour dans son vaisseau. Les daxamites, comme les kryptonniens d'ailleurs, ne font plus d'enfant de manière naturel mais à l'aide caissons de conception. Il suffit de donner au caisson l'ADN des deux parents et il gère le reste. Quand j'ai découvert ce que ma mère avait fait, j'étais furieux mais je ne pouvais pas laisser cette petite fille sachant qu'elle n'y était pour rien et quand plus, elle était de mon sang. J'ai, au final, attendu la fin de sa gestation avec impatience. Les premiers temps ont été difficile mais j'ai été bien entouré et j'avais fini par prendre mes marques dans mon rôle de père quand Rax-It nous a mis dans un vaisseau en me conseillant de fuir aussi loin que possible de la nouvelle Daxam et surtout de trouver un bon foyer pour Alura sachant que je ne serais pas avec elle très longtemps.

\- Et te voilà sur Terre, conclut Alex. Qui est sa mère ? Mais Mon-El ne put répondre à sa question.

\- Mon-El ! cria Kara en courant et en posant ses mains sur la vitre. Je n'imaginais pas te revoir un jour.

Alex se recula pour laisser un peu d'intimité à sa sœur et rejoignit Winn et J'onn à l'entrée.

\- Où est Alura ? demanda l'ainée des Danvers

\- Qui ? demanda Winn alors que J'onn haussait un sourcil perplexe.

\- Le bébé qui est arrivé avec Mon-El.

\- Quand j'ai quitté l'infirmerie, elle y dormait toujours. Nous serons prévenus au moindre changement, lui répondit sont chef avant d'enchainer : vu le prénom de cette petite, je suppose qu'il y a un lien avec Mon-El.

\- C'est sa fille, confirma Alex.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne souffre pas de l'allergie au plomb propre au peuple daxamite ?

\- Apparemment sa mère serait terrienne.

\- Qui-est-ce ? demanda Winn en regardant Kara et Mon-El discuter.

\- J'ai quelques soupçons vu comment elle a été conçue mais Mon-El n'a rien confirmé car Kara est arrivée à ce moment-là. D'ailleurs, qui a prévenu ma sœur ?

\- C'est moi, répondit Winn. Mais devant le regard d'Alex, il se sentit obligé de se justifier : Mon-El est vivant et il va bien, je ne voyais pas de raison de maintenir le secret de son retour.

\- Justement, d'après lui, il ne va pas si bien que ça et il ne lui resterait pas beaucoup de temps à vivre. » Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, le roi daxamite se mit à tousser. Les trois agents se précipitèrent auprès de Kara. Mais la crise semblait se calmer sans que quelqu'un n'ait eu besoin d'aider Mon-El. Kara, inquiète, lui demanda :

« - Tout va bien ? Alex remarqua qu'il essuya discrètement sa main dans laquelle il avait toussé avant de lui répondre.

\- Oui, l'air sec de cette chambre n'est pas du meilleur effet pour mes poumons. Je pense que je devrais me reposer encore un peu, j'ai déjà beaucoup parlé et je me sens un peu fatiguée.

\- Tu as raison, reprends des forces. De toute façon, il faut que je retourne au journal, entre Snapper et Miss Grant, il y en a forcément un qui va s'apercevoir de ma disparition et ça va être l'enfer. Je reviendrais ce soir, dit Kara avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie mais arrivée à la porte, elle s'aperçut que personne ne l'avait suivi. Elle demanda : vous venez pas ? » Winn s'empressa de la rejoindre en évitant le regard d'Alex. J'onn lui emboita le pas non sans ordonner à son agent de tirer cette histoire au clair d'un simple regard. Alex, quant à elle, ne bougea pas et répondit à sa sœur :

« - Je vais rester encore un peu, histoire d'être sûr que tout va bien. La kryptonienne franchit la porte avec un sourire.

\- La toux avec crachat sanglant est le dernier symptôme de mon empoissonnement. Arrivé à ce stade, il n'y a plus rien à faire. Il doit me rester quelques jours, une semaine au maximum, expliqua Mon-El une fois qu'ils furent seuls. Alex, fais-moi une promesse. Je ne veux pas que Kara me voit mourir.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux mais tu l'as connait. Elle va vouloir savoir la vérité et Winn va sûrement lui parler d'Alura, ce qui va encore plus attiser sa curiosité. D'ailleurs pourquoi avoir appelé ta fille ainsi ?

\- Vu que je n'avais pas prévu de revenir sur Terre, je voulais garder un souvenir de Kara. Seulement, notre séparation était encore trop récente pour que ça ne soit plus douloureux de penser à ta sœur. Du coup, je me suis dit que le prénom de sa mère serait un bon compris. Et puis si jamais un jour, Alura voulait visiter la planète de sa mère, ça compliquerait moins les choses si elle se prénommait ainsi.

\- Tu n'as d'ailleurs pas répondu à ma question : qui-est sa mère ?

\- C'est Lena Luthor, répondit le roi daxamite confirmant ainsi les soupçons de l'agent du D.E.O. Si je suis revenu sur Terre, c'est pour cette raison. Je veux qu'Alura grandisse auprès de sa mère. Je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien et qui prendra soin de notre fille.

\- Etant à moitié daxamite, Alura risque de développer certaines aptitudes.

\- Et alors ? Lena et Kara sont amies, je suis sûre que Kara sera ravie de l'aider.

\- Ça n'est pas Kara ou même Lena, le problème. Le problème, c'est que confier Alura à sa mère obligerait le D.E.O. a révélé une partie de ses secrets à un Luthor. Et même si, nous, nous savons que Lena est digne de confiance, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le cas de nos dirigeants.

\- Je m'en doutais et c'est pour ça que j'aurais aimé ne pas impliquer le D.E.O.

\- D'où le fait que nous ayons eu du mal à repérer ton vaisseau avant son entrée dans l'atmosphère.

\- Le système de camouflage est actif depuis notre départ de la nouvelle Daxam surtout pour éviter qu'on nous suive. Quand les commandes ont déconné, ce sont les systèmes auxiliaires qui ont lâché en premier afin de permettre au vaisseau de garder le maximum de puissance. J'ai normalement réussit à éviter que le vaisseau n'envoie un message de détresse vers la nouvelle Daxam mais je ne suis pas sûr.

\- Tu penses qu'il y a un risque que les nobles daxamites viennent chercher Alura ?

\- Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Vu que peu de personnes encore vivantes savent ce qu'il s'est réellement passé lors l'invasion ratée de la Terre, je me dis que personne ne sait que la mère d'Alura est terrienne. Maintenant, il est possible qu'ils cherchent dans les archives pour savoir où je suis parti et finissent par découvrir les véritables origines de ma fille. Après, l'empoisonnement de votre atmosphère par le plomb étant toujours mortel pour mon peuple, il faudra donc qu'ils trouvent un moyen de venir sans étouffer. » Une nouvelle quitte de toux secoua le roi daxamite. Cette fois, Alex vit bien du sang s'échapper des lévres de Mon-El. Alors que l'agent du D.E.O. s'apprêtait à aller chercher de quoi soulager Mon-El, la crise se calma. Il reprit la parole :

« - Je suis désolé mais je fatigue. Est-ce que l'on peut reprendre cette conversation plus tard ?

\- Bien sûr. Je vais voir si je peux trouver quelque chose qui rendra cette toux moins douloureuse.

\- Merci. Et si vous avez pu récupérer des choses de mon vaisseau, cherches le journal de bord. J'ai essayé de faire ce que la mère de Kara avait fait pour elle, afin qu'Alura puisse avoir des réponses à certaines de ses questions.

\- Je vais voir ou en est le rapatriement de ton épave. » conclut Alex en se levant alors que Mon-El s'allongeait.

Le soir venu, alors qu'Alex s'apprêtait à quitter le D.E.O., Kara lui tomba dessus et presque littéralement puisque les deux sœurs manquèrent de se rentrer dedans au détour d'un couloir.

« - Tu partais ? demanda la Kryptonienne.

\- Il est quasiment 20h et vu qu'aucun autre alien ne s'est écrasé sur Terre aujourd'hui, ma journée est finit.

\- Ah …

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ? demanda la Terrienne

\- Promets-moi d'abord de me dire la vérité.

\- Kara, tu sais bien que depuis que tu es Supergirl, je n'ai plus aucun secret pour toi.

\- D'accord alors comment va Mon-El ? Je veux dire, comment va-t-il réellement ? J'ai bien conscience que l'air sec de sa chambre n'était pas la seule raison de sa toux. Alex hésita quelques instants avant de répondre :

\- Il va mal.

\- Et tu ne peux rien faire ? Après tout, la chambre de quarantaine a l'air de bien marcher.

\- Elle marche exactement comme prévue et si nous avions du temps, nous trouverions surement comment « désensibiliser » Mon-El au plomb … seulement….

\- Seulement quoi ?

\- Va parler avec lui. Je t'attendrais à l'infirmerie et je répondrais à toutes tes questions, » conclut Alex en sortant son portable et en se dirigeant vers l'escalier le plus proche. Kara la regarda partir avant de suivre son conseil. Vingt minutes plus tard, la Kryptonienne rejoignait sa sœur :

« - Ou est-elle ?

\- Elle est ici mais doucement, elle dort. Kara s'approcha d'Alex et de la couveuse prudemment. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant la petite Alura puis posa une main sur le dessus de la couveuse.

\- Elle, aussi, est condamnée ? C'est pour ça que tu ne m'avais encore rien dit ?

\- Elle va parfaitement bien pour un bébé d'un mois. J'attendais d'avoir fini tous les tests pour être vraiment sûr avant de te la présenter. » La Kryptonienne poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se tourner vers sa sœur. L'agent du D.E.O. se rendit compte à ce moment-là que l'héroïne avait les yeux rouges. Alex ouvrit les bras et Kara s'y précipita en éclatant en sanglots. Les deux sœurs restèrent ainsi un grand moment, l'ainée essayant de calmer sa cadette avec des paroles réconfortantes. Finalement Kara se détacha et se tourna à nouveau vers la couveuse. Alex garda l'un de ses bras autours des épaules de sa sœur. La Kryptonienne demanda :

« - Tu es sûre que tu ne peux rien pour Mon-El ?

\- Je cherche depuis le début de l'après-midi. Ça ressemble à la tuberculose terrienne mais à un stade très avancé et malgré tous les progrès fait pour vaincre cette maladie, il n'y a toujours pas de remède quand elle a déjà attaqué les poumons. Je vais continuer à creuser mais pour le moment, je ne peux que soulager la douleur lors des crises.

\- Il a dit une semaine …

\- … ou peut-être moins, rajouta Alex sur un ton défaitiste.

\- Et pour Alura ? Lena est au courant ?

\- J'onn devait voir la présidente en fin d'après-midi mais je ne l'ai pas revu. Je ne sais donc pas ou la petite va être placée.

\- Lena doit savoir ! s'exclama Kara. Alura remua dans sa couveuse sans pour autant se réveiller.

\- Je suis d'accord mais ça n'est pas moi qui prendra la décision. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est de prendre soin d'elle en attendant.

\- La présidente était prête à sacrifier la vie de Lena durant l'attaque daxamite, tu crois vraiment qu'elle va lui rendre sa propre fille sachant qu'Alura est métisse ?

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de comment J'onn va lui présenter les choses…. J'espère que ça sera le cas.

\- Et si ça ne l'est pas, je ferais en sorte que ça le devienne. » Kara se tut mais l'air déterminé qu'elle affichait fit comprendre à Alex qu'elle allait devoir surveiller sa sœur pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises.


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Journée un peu de dingue, j'ai faillit oublier de publier le chapitre 2. Donc comme vous l'aurez compris, je mettre en ligne tous les lundis.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont commencé à la lecture de cette fic et bonne lecture

* * *

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés. Mon-Elle devenait de plus en plus faible. Alex faisait de son mieux mais ça ne suffisait plus à soulager le daxamite. Après une crise particulièrement violente, il demanda à l'agent du D.E.O. de lui amener sa fille. La terrienne revient quelques minutes plus tard avec la petite, parfaitement éveillée dans ses bras. Alex renonça aux combinaisons, de toute façon aucune n'était de la taille d'Alura et le peu de plomb qu'elles auraient encore sur elles après la décontamination n'aggraverait pas l'état de Mon-El. Elles passèrent en chambre de décontamination et la soufflerie sembla beaucoup amusée la princesse daxamite. Mon-El se redressa comme il put en entendant les gazouillis de sa fille. Alex la lui confia et s'apprêtait à ressortir pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité quand le roi daxamite lui dit :

« - Alex, restes. J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Depuis notre arrivé, tu cherches un moyen de me sauver tout en d'occupant d'Alura …

\- Ta fille est adorable. Et puis je ne suis pas seule à faire ça.

\- Oui mais tu es la seule ou presque à prendre des photos dès que tu en as l'occasion pour me les montrer. Ces photos m'ont autant soulagé que les drogues que tu me donnes.

\- Je le fais aussi pour Kara, elle s'est vraiment entichée de ta fille.

\- Je sais. L'une des photos que j'adore est celle où Kara donne son biberon à Alura alors que dans le fond, tu fais semblant de travailler mais tu ne peux faire autrement que de les regarder. Et je n'ai jamais vu les sœurs Danvers sourirent ainsi, décrivit le roi daxamite en sortant le cliché de dessous son oreiller et en le donnant à l'agent du D.E.O.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois tuer Winn ou le remercier, répondit Alex d'une voix étranglée tellement la photo était belle malgré le grain qui prouvait que le cliché venait d'une des caméras de surveillance.

\- Il savait ce qu'il risquait car j'avais pour ordre de ne jamais te la montrer mais maintenant … il vaut mieux que tu la garde pour la mettre avec les autres …

\- Tu veux parler de l'album ?

\- Oui, Kara m'a dit que vous l'aviez retrouvé presque intact dans l'épave et que vous aviez décidé de le continuer. Quand je l'ai commencé, je me suis dit qu'il pourrait être utile à Lena quand Alura commencerait à se poser des questions mais plus le temps passe plus, je sens qu'elle ne connaitra jamais sa fille. » L'agent du D.E.O. ne sut quoi répondre car J'onn était resté très flou sur son entretien avec la présidente et amorça donc un repli stratégique mais le roi daxamite ne lui laissa pas le temps de sortir qu'il lui dit :

« - Attends Alex, si je t'ai demandé de m'amener Alura, c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose à te demander pour elle. J'ai découvert cette coutume en arrivant sur Terre. La culture daxamie est trop égoïste pour y avoir pensé et celle kryptonienne trop centrer sur la science pour l'avoir imaginé mais vous, vous avez créé quelque chose de merveilleux pour vos enfants.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda la terrienne complètement perdue.

\- Alex, veux-tu devenir la marraine d'Alura ? dit Mon-El en guise de réponse, laissant totalement sans voix l'agent du D.E.O.

\- Acceptes, répondit Kara depuis de l'autre côté de la vitre en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

\- Je… bafouilla Alex.

\- Ecoutes, tu le sais car je te l'ai dit de nombreuses fois mais je vais me répéter. Tes parents ont été géniaux de m'accueillir comme ils l'ont fait et je leur en serais éternellement reconnaissante mais sans toi je n'aurais jamais pu m'intégrer. Tu m'as guidé pour devenir une terrienne et aujourd'hui tu m'aides pour être la Supergirl que tout le monde attend. Tu es depuis plus d'une décennie mon repère dans ce monde de dingue et même si aujourd'hui, nous nous voyons moins souvent d'avant, je sais que tu seras là si j'ai besoin. Alura ne pourrait avoir de meilleure guide.

\- Elle pourrait t'avoir toi, répondit Alex en retrouvant sa voix et en se retournant vers sa sœur.

\- J'avais effectivement pensé à Kara au départ et puis j'ai réalisé qu'elle était suffisamment proche et te toi et de Lena pour faire partie de la vie d'Alura d'une manière ou d'une autre et sans que cela soit pénalisant pour qui que ce soit, expliqua Mon-El.

\- Tu vois, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu refuses, » dit Kara en enfonçant le clou. La terrienne regarda le roi et la princesse daxamite puis la kryptonienne. Alex capitula en hochant la tête. Mon-El se leva tant bien que mal et fit signe à Kara de les rejoindre puis posa sa fille dans les bras de l'agent du D.E.O. Alex calla comme il faut Alura sans la lâcher du regard alors que l'héroïne sortait du sas de décontamination. Le roi daxamite posa une main sur le front de la princesse et l'autre sur l'épaule de l'ainé des Danvers. Kara voulut également mettre sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur mais arrêta son geste en regardant Mon-El. Son compagnon lui donna l'autorisation d'un sourire. En sentant le geste de la kryptonienne, Alex releva les yeux et lui adressa un sourire avant de ramener son attention sur Mon-El. Le roi daxamite commença :

« - Moi, Mon-El, roi de la nouvelle Daxam et en présence de Kara Zor-El, de la maison kryptonienne des El, je confie ce jour la protection et le bien-être de la princesse Alura, ma fille, à Alexandra Danvers de la planète Terre. Alexandra, acceptes-tu de devenir la marraine de ma fille et de veiller sur elle comme si c'était la tienne ?

\- Moi, Alexandra Danvers, je jure de tout faire pour qu'Alura puisse être heureuse sur Terre et je ferais tout pour pouvoir répondre à ses questions sur son passé, son présent et son futur. » La petite princesse qui s'était tenue tranquille toute la cérémonie, tendit sa main et la posa sur la poitrine d'Alex, au niveau de son cœur. L'agent du D.E.O. ne put empêcher un frisson de lui parcourir le corps. Kara, comme en transe, posa sa main sur celle de Mon-El sur le front d'Alura. Une vague d'énergie s'échappa du corps du roi daxamite et en frappant les sœurs Danvers, leur transmis tous les souvenirs de Mon-El concernant les premiers mois de la vie de sa fille. Quand le flux s'éteignit, Mon-El ferma les yeux, ses bras retombèrent le long de son torse et tout son corps se relâcha. Il mit un genou à terre. Kara fut la première à réagir. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui demander si ça allait, il se mit à tousser et à cracher du sang comme jamais. Cela fit sortir Alex de sa torpeur et elle dit :

« - Kara, prends Alura et sors.

\- Mais je peux aider, répliqua la kryptonienne en regardant sa sœur.

\- Non, écoutes Alex. On ne peut plus rien faire pour moi, » réussit à murmurer Mon-El entre deux quintes. L'héroïne continuait à regarder l'agent du D.E.O. dans l'espoir de lire sur le visage de sa sœur quelque chose qui démentirait les propos du roi. Mais Alex ne pouvait pas rassurer Kara, elle avait elle-même les larmes aux yeux. L'ainée des Danvers s'accroupit à côté d'eux et écarta légèrement la petite d'elle. La kryptonienne prit à ce moment-là conscience de l'agitation qui régnait autour d'eux. Quatre agents étaient en train de passer dans le sas de décontamination alors que depuis la porte du couloir, J'onn observait la scène les bras croisés, le visage encore plus fermé que d'habitude. Mon-El trouva la force de relever la tête et regarda dans les yeux la femme qui avait conquis son cœur. Kara comprit enfin que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait Mon-El. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front et récupéra Alura des bras de sa sœur. Alex posa une main brièvement sur l'épaule de Kara avant d'aider Mon-El à s'allonger alors qu'un agent lui posait un masque respiratoire. L'héroïne se releva enfin et sans un regard en arrière, sortit de la chambre. La princesse daxamite geignait légèrement dans ses bras comme si elle avait compris qu'elle venait de perdre son père. Ce n'est qu'un fois aux côtés du directeur du D.E.O. que la kryptonienne se rendit compte que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête pour cacher son chagrin au martien mais celui-ci posa deux doigts sous son menton et exerça une légère pression pour qu'elle relève le regard. Quand il eut toute l'attention de la jeune femme, il dit :

« - Amènes la petite à sa mère.

\- Pardon ? répondit Kara tellement surprise qu'elle oublia sa tristesse quelques instants.

\- Le D.E.O. n'est pas un endroit où un enfant doit grandir. Le souhait de Mon-El est qu'Alura grandisse auprès de Lena Luthor et tant qu'elle n'a pas développé des pouvoirs, c'est là où elle sera le plus en sécurité et surtout le plus en a-même de grandir dans de bonnes conditions.

\- La présidente fait confiance à Lena ? demanda la kryptonienne en haussant un sourcil.

\- Le D.E.O. fait confiance à Miss Luthor, répondit J'onn en tendant un sac à langer à l'héroïne. Cette nuance aura son importance tant que Miss Luthor nous permettra de veiller sur Alura. Mais connaissant votre amitié, je suis sûre qu'elle ne refusera pas.

\- Je … J'aurais préféré annoncé la nouvelle à Lena avant de la mettre devant le fait accompli, répondit l'héroïne en prenant le sac et en passant la sangle autour de son cou.

\- Le dossier médical et les papiers terriens d'Alura sont dans le sac avec le numéro de portable de ta sœur. En cas de besoin, elle a tout ce qu'il faut pour palier à la situation. Et malgré le fait que tu vas effectivement chambouler sa vie avec cette annonce, tu es la plus capable de lui faire accepter la situation, surtout si tu arrives avec la petite dans les bras.

\- Et si jamais elle ne voulait pas s'occuper de sa fille ?

\- Nous verrons à ce moment-là mais connaissant le caractère de ton amie, elle prendra ses responsabilités.

\- Comme nous tous, » conclut Kara en partant vers la sortie.

A suivre ...


	3. Chapter 3

Note : Je suis impardonnable, j'ai complètement zappé de publier le nouveau chapitre de la semaine. Pour compenser, c'est l'un des plus long

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Assise à son bureau, Lena fut quelque peu surprise de voir une ombre se projetait sur ses dossiers. Se retournant, elle découvrit Supergirl en train d'atterrir sur son balcon. Curieuse, elle se leva pour la rejoindre mais à peine avait-elle franchit le seuil de la porte fenêtre qu'elle fut frappé par la tristesse visible sur le visage de l'héroïne. Elle avait déjà vu cette expression sur une autre personne et quand elle se souvient enfin de qui, elle ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« - Kara !

\- Lena, je suis désolée… mais un sanglot étrangla la voix de la kryptonienne.

\- Rentres, je crois que tu as beaucoup de chose à m'expliquer, » répondit la femme d'affaires plus surprise que fâchée de découvrir que sa meilleure amie et l'héroïne de la ville n'était qu'une seule et même personne. Kara pénétra dans le bureau de son amie et ce fut à ce moment-là que Lena réalisa que la kryptonienne avait quelque chose dans les bras, quelque chose qui gigotait. Le sac qu'elle vit ensuite dans le dos de Kara l'a laissa franchement perplexe. Pendant que Lena appelait son assistante pour lui dire qu'elle ne voulait sous aucun prétexte être dérangée et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Kara avait posé le sac à côté du canapé et s'était assise. La femme d'affaires rejoignit son amie et lui demanda :

« - Avant que tu commences à me raconter, est-ce que tu ne veux pas poser ce que tu as dans les bras ? Ça semble lourd et ça bouge beaucoup. Kara baissa le regard et vit que la couverture qu'elle avait pris pour protéger Alura du froid pendant le vol avait glissé et cacher complètement le visage de la petite. Elle la remit en place en répondant à son amie.

\- Il vaut mieux que je la garde avec moi pour l'instant.

\- Un bébé ! s'exclama Lena franchement surprise. Puis en regardant plus calmement l'enfant, elle demanda : c'est une fille ? Kara hocha la tête de façon affirmative et la femme d'affaire reprit : elle est magnifique. Elle te ressemble un peu, c'est ta fille ?

\- Non, Alura n'est pas ma fille mais tu devrais t'assoir avant que je continue.

\- Tu commences à me faire peur, répondit Lena en prenant place sur le canapé. Déjà si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu m'as caché qui tu étais réellement et après on verra le cas de cette adorable petite princesse, » continua la femme d'affaires en caressa la joue d'Alura. L'enfant attrapa l'un des doigts de sa mère et ne voulut plus le lâcher. Ce geste fit sourire Kara malgré sa tristesse et commença son explication :

« - Au départ, si je ne t'ai rien dis, c'était pour ma protection. Après tout, tu es une Luthor et même si tu voulais, à l'époque, redorer le blason de ta famille, je ne pouvais pas être sûre que ça ne se révèle pas être un piège. Quand nous sommes devenues amies, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire qu'il fallait que je t'en parle mais l'occasion ne s'est jamais vraiment présentée. Puis ta mère a montré sa véritable nature et j'ai réalisé que si tu savais pour moi, tu serais encore plus en danger. J'ai donc rangé l'idée de te le dire dans un coin de ma tête et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne pensais pas que je devrais tout t'expliquer un jour.

\- Sauf si je découvrais tout par moi-même. Il faut que l'on se programme quelques soirées parce que je veux connaitre Supergirl autant que je connais Kara Danvers … à moins que tu ne sois trop occupée à t'occuper de ce bout de chou.

\- En fait, ça risque d'être plutôt l'inverse, répondit la kryptonienne. Lena regarda son amie, surprise et Kara reprit son récit : il y a quelques jours, un vaisseau s'est écrasé dans une des forêts au nord de la ville. Les agents du D.E.O. trouvèrent dans l'épave les deux seuls passagers …

\- Alura, je suppose, coupa la femme d'affaires

\- …et Mon-El, compléta Kara.

\- Mon-El est revenu sur Terre. Mais le plomb va le tuer, » ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Lena. Kara ferma les yeux car les paroles de son amie lui renvoyèrent en pleine face les événements d'i peine une heure. Elle sentit à nouveau des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Lena, réalisant soudain ses paroles et l'associant à l'état dans lequel la kryptonienne, compris enfin la situation. Posant sa main libre sur l'épaule de son amie, elle demanda doucement : « Il est mort ?

\- Oui, murmura Kara avant de souffler un bon coup et de continuer son histoire, mais ça n'est pas le plomb qui l'a tué. Les ingénieurs du D.E.O. ont créé une chambre de quarantaine pour des cas comme le sien. A terme, ils espèrent pouvoir aider les extra-terrestres à s'adapter à notre atmosphère et cela a bien fonctionné pour Mon-El. Il a ainsi pu vivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui et nous expliquer ce qu'il lui était arrivé et qui était Alura.

\- Racontes-moi la suite … enfin si tu t'en sens capable.

\- Il le faut, c'est important pour l'avenir d'Alura que tu sois au courant de tout.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

\- Je finis, tu y verras plus clair. Mon-El nous a expliqué qu'après son départ, il avait retrouvé son peuple et il les avait aidés à reconstruire leur civilisation. Sauf que ça n'a pas eu l'air de plaire à tout le monde et les anciens proches de sa mère l'ont empoisonné, c'est ça qui a fini … Kara marqua une pause pour reprendre sa respiration et termina : fini par tuer Mon-El.

\- Je suis désolée, Kara, sincèrement désolée.

\- Il n'y avait rien à faire, il savait qu'il était condamné. La seule chose qu'il voulait avant de mourir, c'est de mettre sa fille en lieu sûr.

\- Sa fille ? répéta Lena en baissant les yeux sur la princesse daxamite. Alura ?

\- Alura, effectivement.

\- Mais comment ? Enfin, non, je sais comment on fait les enfants mais Mon-El t'aimais, je le vois mal trouver quelqu'un si peu de temps après …

\- Alura n'a pas été conçue de manière traditionnelle. Si j'ai bien compris, dans le système planétaire d'où nous venons, cela fait très longtemps que les enfants ne sont plus conçus de manière naturelle. Ils utilisent des caissons de conception ou suffit juste de l'ADN des deux parents pour …

\- Stop ! s'exclama la femme d'affaires. L'explication que tu es en train de me donner ressemble beaucoup à celle que m'a donnée Rhéa quand j'étais prisonnière dans son vaisseau. » Kara n'osait plus regarder son amie alors que Lena fixait Alura sans vraiment la voir. La kryptonienne dit d'une petite voix :

« - Mon-El n'avait pas eu le temps de m'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé pendant l'invasion daxamite et je n'ai jamais osé te poser la question.

\- Rhéa voulait lier son fils avec une terrienne. Elle espérait ainsi que les humains accepteraient plus facilement leur domination quand ils verraient qu'une des femmes les plus puissantes du monde s'était soumise. Quand Mon-El et moi, nous avons refusé, elle a menacé de détruire l'hôpital pour enfants de National City. Nous avons cédé.

\- Mais pourquoi elle t'a parlé des caissons ?

\- Une fois la Terre conquise, Rhéa espérait qu'un héritier de sang mêlé finirait de convaincre tout le monde de la légitimité des daxamites à diriger le monde. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait mis le processus en route … rajouta la jeune Luthor dans un murmure qui n'échappa à Kara.

\- Tu as compris ?

\- Alura est ma fille, » conclut Lena. Le silence tomba dans le bureau. La kryptonienne laissa le temps à son amie pour digérer l'information. La femme d'affaires ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Des dizaines d'émotion se succédaient dans le cœur et la tête de Lena. Finalement la terrienne demanda :

« - Est-ce que je peux la prendre ?

\- Bien sûr ! C'est pour ça que je suis là, » expliqua Kara en éloignant la petite d'elle pour son amie puisse la récupérer. Lena parvient à faire qu'Alura lâche son doigt puis passant ses mains entre les bras de l'héroïne, elle prit la petite. Quand enfin, la princesse trouva sa place contre elle, la femme d'affaires sentit ses sentiments s'apaisaient. Lena demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Mon-El voulait qu'Alura grandisse auprès de toi.

\- En ai-je le droit ? Je veux dire, les daxamites avaient des aptitudes, il y a de fortes chances que … que ma fille développe aussi des pouvoirs. Je ne veux pas que quand cela arrivera, on me l'enlevé. Si ça doit finir comme ça, autant qu'elle reste au D.E.O.

\- Non, rassures-toi. Si j'ai bien compris, tu pourras élever Alura quoi qu'il arrive à la condition qu'elle soit suivit par un médecin du D.E.O. et que tu lui communiques tous les événements remarquables.

\- Et comment je fais ça ? Mes seuls contacts au D.E.O. sont toi et Winn et je n'ai que ton numéro de portable.

\- J'onn m'a dit qu'il y avait tout ce qu'il te fallait dans la besace, répondit Kara en récupéra le sac et en sortant le dossier de la princesse. Regardes, continua la kryptonienne en ouvrant la chemise.

\- Le certificat de naissance d'Alura, s'exclama Lena en regardant la première feuille.

\- Le D.E.O. pensait que tu accepterais de t'occuper de ta fille et a tout fait pour te simplifier la tâche.

\- Il faut que j'étudie comme il faut ces papiers mais d'abord, il faut que je m'occupe de quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? demande Kara en voyant son amie se levait et se dirigeait vers son bureau. Lena décrocha son téléphone.

\- Nathalie, nous avons bien une crèche dans le bâtiment pour les enfants des employés.

\- Oui, effectivement. Au dixième, lui expliqua son assistante légèrement étonnée

\- Parfait ! Passez-moi la ou le responsable. Son employé s'exécuta malgré le caractère étrange de la demande. Ce fut un homme qui répondit :

\- John, à votre service. Que puis-je faire pour m'occuper de votre bout de chou ?

\- Lena Luthor. J'aurais besoin que vous me montiez un de vos lits pour bébé dans mon bureau.

\- Miss Luthor ! Je suis désolé de mon ton désinvolte mais en général cela met à l'aise mes interlocuteurs. Nos lits sont difficilement déplaçables mais je peux vous prêter l'un de nos transats.

\- J'en ai besoin maintenant donc ça ira très bien. Montez en un dès que vous pouvez. » La femme d'affaires raccrocha et retourna s'assoir à côté de son amie. Kara regardait toujours la terrienne sans vraiment comprendre, aussi Lena s'expliqua :

« - Alura s'est endormit et de toute façon je vais en avoir besoin dans les prochains jours, le temps que je trouve tout le mobilier dont j'aurais besoin pour aménager sa chambre chez moi.

\- N'hésites pas à me demander de l'aide, je suis une experte dans le montage des meuble en kit, dit la kryptonienne avec un léger sourire. Cela rassura un peu la femme d'affaires sur l'état de son amie et elle lui répondit :

\- Et avec ta force, pas besoin que je paye un porteur, » conclut Lena. Kara posa la tête sur l'épaule de son amie et sentit le sommeil l'envahir. La jeune Luthor ne put s'empêcher de sourire, l'héroïne de la ville lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour s'endormir dans son bureau sans crainte et l'une des agences gouvernementale les plus secrètes du pays lui permettait d'avoir accès à certains de ses dossiers. Pendant dix minutes, la femme d'affaires ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'à Alura. Bien sûr que sa vie venait d'être quelque peu bousculée mais elle n'était pas une Luthor pour rien. Sa fortune lui permettra l'aménager rapidement sa maison pour accueillir sa fille et le D.E.O. lui a facilité les démarches pour l'identité terrienne d'Alura. Elle eut un léger moment de panique quand elle pensa à la réaction que le reste du monde aurait puis finalement réalisa qu'elle s'en fichait. Elle avait suffisamment de relation haut placé pour qu'on lui fiche la paix sur les origines d'Alura et que si jamais les gens devenaient trop curieux, elle connaissait une journaliste impartiale qui saurait écrire la vérité sans relever trop de choses confidentielles. Elle se mit à sourire en imaginant la tête de Cat Grant quand elle lirait l'article de la kryptonienne. Quand son assistante frappa à la porte, Lena se leva rapidement en prenant soin quand même de ne pas réveiller Kara. Ses deux employés furent plus que surpris de la scène qu'ils découvrirent dans le bureau mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'il ne fallait pas poser de questions quand on travaillait au service des Luthor. Le technicien installa un transat à côté du bureau de Lena selon la demande de la femme d'affaires et repartit aussi tôt. L'assistante s'attarda un peu plus mais un regard de sa patronne lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps de sortir. Lena installa sa fille dans le transat puis alla récupérer le dossier posé sur la table basse. Elle s'installa à son bureau et commença à étudier les papiers de sa fille.

Quand son téléphone sonnera presque deux heures plus tard, Lena sursauta tellement elle était plongée dans sa lecture. Elle vérifia que ni Kara ni Alura ne s'étaient réveillées puis décrocha.

« - J'avais ordonné de ne pas être dérangée.

\- Je sais mais il y a un agent du F.B.I. qui veut absolument vous voir.

\- Comment s'appelle cet agent ? demanda la femme d'affaires soupçonnant qui était devant sa porte.

\- Il s'agit de l'agent Danvers.

\- Faites la entrer et Nathalie, notez qu'à partir de ce jour, l'agent Danvers pourra venir me voir sans rendez-vous, tout comme sa sœur. » Lena se leva pour accueillir Alex. L'ainée des Danvers haussa un sourcil en voyant sa sœur endormie sur le canapé mais suivit la femme d'affaires sur le balcon.

« - Je ne pensais pas que Supergirl serait encore avec vous, dit Alex en s'adossant à la rambarde alors que Lena fermait la porte-fenêtre.

\- Votre sœur s'est endormie après m'avoir expliqué pour Alura et vu la journée qu'elle venait d'avoir, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de la réveiller. En plus, j'étais persuadé qu'avec sa super-ouïe, elle se réveillerait au moindre bruit.

\- Kara a la capacité de déconnecter ses sens quand elle dort, enfin si elle se sent en sécurité, expliqua l'agent du D.E.O acceptant ainsi que Lena connaisse le secret de la kryptonienne. A l'arrivé de ma sœur sur Terre, j'ai passé deux mois à faire attention quand je me levais la nuit pour ne pas la réveiller.

\- Je suis flattée dans ce cas mais je ne pense pas que vous soyez venus pour me parler de Kara mais plutôt d'Alura.

\- Ma sœur vous considère comme sa meilleure amie et j'avoue que j'ai encore un peu de mal à comprendre comment elle a pu vous faire confiance aussi vite mais au final son jugement a été le bon. Et avec l'arrivée d'Alura, il est grand temps que je vous considère au moins comme une alliée.

\- Qui sait entre le fait que vous êtes la sœur de ma meilleure amie et la marraine de ma fille, nous arriverons peut-être à être amies. Et puis si j'ai bien compris, c'est vous qui allez suivre Alura en tant que médecin spécialise en xénobiologie. Nous allons donc être amenés à nous rencontrer souvent.

\- Kara vous a dit pour le rôle que Mon-El m'a demandé d'assurer auprès d'Alura ? Et effectivement, je venais vous voir pour que nous calions les rendez-vous médicaux de la petite.

\- Non, Kara ne m'avait rien dit, c'est noté dans la fiche des contacts. Vous êtes notées comme personne de confiance et une note manuscrite précise que vous êtes sa marraine. Vu que j'ai votre numéro de portable, je pensais vous appeler demain pour voir ces détails.

\- Nous ne savons pas encore exactement les capacités qu'Alura va développer. Je pense qu'il faudrait faire un bilan tous les quinze jours. Nous verrons par la suite si nous pouvons espacer les visites.

\- Cela me parait correct. Je me doute que votre emploi du temps peut bouger à tout moment mais est-ce qu'on pourrait fixer notre passage au D.E.O. le jeudi matin ? Ça me permettra de ne pas programmer de rendez-vous ce jour-là plutôt que d'attendre votre appel et de décaler vingt fois les consultations.

\- Je donnerais des consignes dans ce sens aux agents d'accueil et nous aviserons pour les jours de menaces… enfin si nous sommes toujours en vie après. » Cette remarque fit lever les yeux de la femme d'affaires au ciel car elle n'était pas sûre que l'agent du D.E.O. plaisantait mais elle appréciait le trait d'humour pince sans rire de son vis-à-vis. « Je vous enverrais également par mail les accords de confidentialité qu'il faudra signer pour pouvoir rentrer dans nos locaux. J'étais également passé pour vous donner ceci, dit Alex en tentant un classeur à Lena.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la femme d'affaires en le récupérant.

\- Ouvrez-le. La jeune Luthor s'exécuta et s'exclama :

\- Un album photo !

\- Mon-El l'a commencé à la naissance d'Alura et nous l'avons continué avec Kara à son arrivée sur Terre.

\- Et je ferais de même, » conclut Lena en serrant l'album dans ses bras. Les deux femmes se retournèrent vers le bureau pour regarder les dormeuses dans un silence apaisant.

A Suivre ...


	4. Chapter 4

Note : Cette fois, je suis à l'heure. Petit chapitre mais je trouve que c'est le plus drôle. En plus, à la base, ce chapitre devait terminer l'histoire mais mon cerveau en a décidé autrement donc à la semaine prochaine.

aliluber : non, désolée, il n'y aura pas de Supercorp, au départ, je pensais fait un Lenalex et au final, c'est une juste une belle histoire d'amitié entre Lena et les sœurs Danvers

AlineGranger : je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de te remercier de suivre mon histoire et de commenter chaque chapitre. j'espère que celui-ci te plaira encore

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Alex fut sorti de ses cherches quand l'un des agents d'accueil frappa à la porte de son laboratoire. Il était accompagné d'une Lena Luthor au regard légèrement inquiet, sa fille endormie bien callée dans le porte-bébé ventral flambant neuf.

« - Miss Luthor, je ne pensais pas vous voir avant la semaine prochaine, dit l'ainée des Danvers en renvoyant l'agent d'un signe de tête.

\- Agent Danvers, appelez-moi Lena. Ensuite, je suis assez perplexe par rapport à Alura.

\- Dans ce cas, moi, c'est Alex. Et de quoi avez-vous peur pour la petite ?

\- J'ai acheté toutes les tailles de vêtements pour elle en pensant l'habiller en trois mois et garder le reste pour plus tard. Sauf que je suis déjà obligée de lui mettre les habits en six mois voir neuf.

\- C'est possible que son ADN métis fasse qu'elle soit plus grande que les bébés terriens.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, insista la femme d'affaire. J'ai l'impression que le lait ne lui suffit plus alors qu'elle prend de plus en plus de poids. Et puis, elle commence à se retourner.

\- Si cela peut vous rassurer, je vais prendre ses mesures. Nous verrons bien si il y a un soucis avec sa croissance, » conclut Alex en se levant. Elle fit signe à Lena de la suivre et trois minutes plus tard les deux femmes étaient à l'infirmerie. L'agent du D.E.O. vérifiait les appareils pendant que la femme d'affaires réveillait sa fille en douceur et la sortait du porte-bébé. Alex récupéra sa filleule et fit les mesures sans un mot mais Lena voyait bien que quelque chose s'emblait tracasser l'ainée des Danvers. Quand Alex eu finit de rentrer toutes les données et que les courbes de croissance s'affichèrent, elle ne put s'empêcher un haussement de sourcil. Lena, n'y tenant plus, demanda :

« - Je ne suis pas une experte mais je suis à peu près sûre que ces schémas ne sont pas les standard des enfants terriens. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je ne pas sûre mais en tout cas vous aviez raison. Alura a le poids et la taille d'un enfant d'environ 6 mois.

\- Alors qu'elle n'en a tout juste qu'un. Il y a donc un problème. J'aimerais surtout savoir s'il y a un risque pour ma fille.

\- Je peux faire des analyses sanguines mais avant, je voudrais vérifier quelque chose. Suivez-moi, nous avons des questions à poser à Mon-El, » conclut Alex en se levant. Lena eut tout juste le temps de récupérer Alura qui somnolait encore sur la balance pédiatrique avant que l'agent du D.E.O. ne soit sorti de l'infirmerie. Elles parcoururent un grand nombre de couloirs au point où la femme d'affaires ne savait plus du tout ou elle était, pour arriver devant une porte à verrouillage biométrique. Alex posa sa main sur le système et l'accès s'ouvrit. Alors que l'ainée des Danvers pianotait sur un clavier à côté de la porte. Lena demanda, en regardant la salle :

« - Mon-El est mort, comment lui poser des questions ?

\- Physiquement, c'est vrai, Mon-El est mort mais il a créé une intelligence artificielle avec ses souvenirs pour qu'Alura puisse avoir des réponses que ni vous ni moi ne connaissons, expliqua Alex en se retournant vers le centre de la pièce.

\- Bonjour Alura, en quoi puis-je t'aider ? demanda l'hologramme de Mon-El en faisant sursauter Lena quand il apparut. La jeune Luthor détailla l'hologramme avait de dire :

\- Il porte les mêmes habits que le jour de notre mariage. Alex, surprise, voulut en savoir plus mais le roi daxamite la prit de cour.

\- Bonjour Lena. Je suis content que tu puisses voir cet enregistrement car cela signifie qu'Alura est avec toi. Je tiens à m'excuser pour la responsabilité que je t'oblige à assumer. Malgré le fait que nous nous connaissions très peu, j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que notre fille sera en sécurité sur Terre grâce à la présence de Supergirl mais je suis sûre que tu es la plus capable de l'élever et d'en faire une femme forte, digne d'être notre héritière, pour qu'elle puisse poursuivre notre combat en devenant une héroïne sur qui tous les habitants de la Terre peuvent compter et qu'elle saura tous les protéger. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu te dire avant de te confier Alura ou même si j'ai pu te voir mais saches qu'un grand nombre de réponses aux questions que toi ou notre fille pourriez-vous poser, se trouve dans ces enregistrements. Une dernière chose, il est possible qu'un jour des dirigeants de la nouvelle Daxame viennent pour récupérer Alura. Empêches les en par tous les moyens et n'hésites pas à demander de l'aide à Supergirl et au D.E.O. pour ça car ce sont ces personnes qui m'ont assassiné. Je ne suis pas sûr du pourquoi ils souhaiteront récupérer Alura mais j'ai la certitude que ça ne me plairait pas. En attendant bonne chance et dis à Alura que je l'aime. » Lena resta bouche bée du discours de Mon-El. Elle essayait de digérer ses paroles. Ce fut la voix d'Alex qui la sortit de ses réflexions quand elle lui expliqua :

« - Le système a une fonction de reconnaissance vocale qui se déclenche quand il reconnait l'empreinte sonore de la personne qui parle. Mon-El avait également enregistré un message pour Kara qui disait un peu la même chose sauf qu'il lui demandait de vous aider à élever Alura. Voyant que la femme d'affaires ne réagissait toujours pas, l'agent du D.E.O. lui posa une main sur l'épaule en demandant : Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, ça va … ou plutôt ça va aller. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça en venant vous voir ce matin et j'avoue qu'il me faut du temps pour assimiler le fait qu'un parfait inconnu me fasse à ce point confiance.

\- Vous avez dû lui faire une sacrée impression lors de votre mariage, ne put s'empêcher de dire Alex avec un sourire en coin.

\- C'est possible, répondit Lena toujours perdu mais quand elle vit le visage de l'ainée de Danvers, elle comprit le sous-entendu. Non, non, non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

\- Je ne crois rien, je constate. Vous l'avez dit vous-même vous connaissiez à peine Mon-El et pourtant …

\- Votre sœur a dû lui parlez de moi et quand nous avons réussi à échapper au gardes de sa mère, nous nous sommes entraidés pour tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kara. C'est surement ça qui lui a fait un si fort effet comme vous dites.

\- Mouais, répliqua Alex définitivement pas convaincue.

\- Je crois que nous sommes venues là pour autre chose, dit la femme d'affaires en espérant mettre fin à cette conversation qui commençait à la mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Y a-t-il un problème avec la croissance d'Alura ? demanda l'agent du D.E.O. sans lâcher du regard la jeune Luthor.

\- Non. La réponse de Mon-El avait claqué.

\- C'est pas normal, renchérit Lena inquiète.

\- Quand la réponse est aussi catégorique, c'est que la question est mal posée. Alura aura-t-elle une croissance terrienne ou daxamite ? reformula Alex.

\- En fait, c'est plus compliqué que ça, commença à expliquer Mon-El. Le fait que ma fille ait été conçue grâce à nos caissons risque d'avoir un impact sur sa croissance. Je ne suis pas complètement sûr mais j'estime qu'elle atteindra l'âge adulte dans 5 cinq ans. Sauf si le soleil jaune de la Terre modifie plus son métabolisme que je ne le prévois. Ça, sera à vous de le découvrir, je suis navré.

\- Si je calcule bien, ça fait … commença Alex avant d'être interrompu par Lena

\- … un facteur d'accélération de 4 si on se base sur le fait que l'âge adulte prit en compte par Mon-El est 20 ans.

\- Alura a donc à l'heure actuelle à peu près 6 mois, bientôt 8, » conclut l'agent du D.E.O. en posant la main sur la tête de sa filleule. La jeune Luthor fut surprise par ce geste et regarda avec attention la femme en face d'elle. Ce qu'elle vit dans le regard d'Alex lui fit comprendre comment Kara avait pu devenir la jeune femme extraordinaire que de nombreuses personnes admirées malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait subi. Elle avait adoré Lex avant que son obsession le rende fou mais elle ne souvenait pas qu'il n'ait jamais eu le genre de regard qu'avait à l'instant l'ainée des Danvers. Alex en sentant le regard de Lena sur elle, releva les yeux et haussa un sourcil. La femme d'affaires ne put lui répondre que d'un sourire tellement elle était submergée par ses émotions. Mon-El avait complétement chamboulé sa vie mais lui avait fait un merveilleux cadeau car en plus d'Alura, il lui avait permis de trouver une famille.

A Suivre ...


	5. Chapter 5

Note : Voila la première partie de l'épilogue. Régalez vous

* * *

« - On ne touche pas ! s'exclama Eliza en frappant les doigts de Kara avec sa spatule. Je viens de passer trois heures à confectionner ce gâteau pour ma petite-fille, il est hors de question que ta gourmandise le ruine.

\- Mais il a l'air tellement bon, pleurnicha la kryptonienne.

\- Et tu le gouteras au dessert comme tout le monde.

\- C'est dans trop longtemps. Regards, si je prends juste un pétale de cette rose personne ne verra rien, tenta à nouveau Kara en approchant sa main.

\- J'ai dit non, répliqua Eliza en attrapant cette fois le poignet de sa fille. Je te connais, une fois que tu y auras gouté, tu ne pourras pas t'arrêter et Alura n'aura pas de gâteau pour son anniversaire. Et ça, c'est hors de question. C'est le premier véritable anniversaire que nous pouvons lui faire et je veux que tout soit parfait. Tu n'as qu'à aller aider J'onn et Winn avec les cadeaux.

\- Ils ont déjà finis, répondit l'héroïne puis pensive, elle demanda à sa mère adoptive : pourquoi veux-tu que tout soit parfait ? Après tout Alura n'est pas vraiment ta petite-fille.

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment ma fille et pourtant n'as-tu jamais eu à te plaindre des fêtes que je t'organisais ?

\- Effectivement mais la situation était différente, Kal vous avez confié la responsabilité de m'élever comme une vrai terrienne. Je suppose qu'inconsciemment tu faisais ça par devoir, pas que je m'en plaigne, loin de là mais j'ai encore du mal à comprendre comment tu as finit par me considérer comme ta fille au même titre qu'Alex et comment Alura a réussi à trouver une place dans ton cœur.

\- Quand Superman t'a amené chez nous, tu étais perdue. Tu découvrais un monde étrange où tu avais des capacités hors du commun. Tu parlais à peine anglais. Et surtout tu ne comprenais pas comment la personne pour qui tu avais traversé plus de la moitié de la galaxie, te laissait entre les mains de parfaits étrangers.

\- Tu sais, j'ai pardonné à Kal pour ça depuis longtemps, murmura Kara comme par peur d'interrompre sa mère.

\- Je sais mais je t'explique cela pour te faire comprendre comment Jeremiah et moi, nous sommes tombés sous ton charme. Bien sûr, qu'au départ nous prenions ça comme un devoir confié par le plus grand héros de la Terre. Mais petit à petit, nous avons appris à te connaitre et nous avons oublié ça pour faire de toi notre seconde fille. Sais-tu quel est l'événement qui m'a fait prendre conscience que je ne faisais plus de différence entre toi et Alex ? Kara secoua la tête pour dire non et Eliza lui expliqua :

\- C'est le bal de promo d'Alex, quand Jeffray est venu la chercher. En la voyant partir, je me suis dit qu'elle est magnifique au bras de son cavalier et que tu allais me donner du fil à retordre avec ta robe car j'allais surement devoir faire des retouches de dernières minutes car tu aurais surement pris des centimètres entre le moment où on l'aurait acheté et le grand soir. J'ai eu un choc en réalisant que je ne faisais plus aucune différence entre vous, je pestais parce que tu grandissais très vite en oubliant complément que tu n'étais pas terrienne. Je t'ai regardé, tu lisais sur le canapé, la télé en fond sonore. Tu as relevé la tête et tu m'a souris. J'ai failli fondre en larmes car cette scène paraissait si naturelle, si banale que je n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir vivre ça un jour. Je suis ensuite partit faire à manger en pensant à quel point Jeremiah serait fier de nous.

\- Je me souviens de ce soir-là. Je t'ai rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. Tu étais en train de préparer la pizza préférée d'Alex. J'allais te demander pourquoi tu faisais ça vu qu'elle ne mangeait pas avec nous quand tu as littéralement noyé la pizza sous du tabasco. Tu m'as vu, je devais avoir l'air choqué car tu m'as expliqué en rigolant qu'ainsi j'aimerais peut être enfin les légumes et surtout que la pizza était entièrement pour moi. Je crois que c'est mon premier vrai bon souvenir d'après la disparition de Jeremiah. Mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas pour Alura, insista Kara.

\- Avant que je continue, j'aimerais comprendre quelque chose. A l'époque je ne t'ai jamais posé la question de peur que tu te vexe mais maintenant… Pourquoi, à cette période, assaisonnais-tu tout ce que tu mangeais avec ce foutu tabasco ? La kryptonienne éclata de rire puis se calmant, elle répondit :

\- A l'époque, Alex regardait une série ou il y avait 4 aliens qui essayaient de passer pour des terriens et ils faisaient ça. J'avais cru qu'en faisant pareil, les gens me trouveraient moins étrange. En réalité, ça a été l'inverse mais au moins je pouvais prétexter que c'était pour faire comme les héros de la série. Et au final les gens, y compris Alex, ont arrêté de me regarder comme une petite fille bizarre mais plutôt comme une ado qui se cherche. Je vais t'avouer quelque chose, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé le tabasco. Eliza ne put retenir un grand sourire moqueur.

\- J'aurais vraiment dû te poser la question à l'époque, ça m'aurait évité de me ruiner avec cette sauce. Maintenant, Alura. Est-ce que tu te souviens comment j'ai découvert pour elle ?

\- Tu as débarqué à l'improviste chez Alex, un soir ou elle la gardait parce que Lena présentait le dernier projet de L-Corp et je devais couvrir l'événement pour Catco.

\- A la base, je voulais vous faire une surprise. J'ai d'abord été chez toi mais vu qu'il n'y avait personne, j'ai été chez ta sœur. J'ai eu le choc de ma vie quand Alex m'a ouvert avec la petite dans les bras. Elle a dû appeler Maggie à la rescousse pour me faire rentrer dans l'appartement et m'assoir. J'ai fini par retrouver mes esprits et j'ai bien entendu voulut savoir qui était Alura. Alex est restée très vague dans ses explications, je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise. Elle regardait tout le temps son téléphone. J'ai fini par lui dire de t'appeler parce qu'elle allait me rendre folle.

\- Elle ne m'a pas appelé, elle m'a juste envoyé un texto « Maman est là. Elle veut tout savoir pour Alura, Je fais quoi ? ». Nous étions au cocktail, Lena discutait avec ses actionnaires alors que je relisais mes notes, histoire de n'avoir rien oublié et pour être sûre de ne pas la déranger inutilement pour plus de renseignement. Quand j'ai relevé la tête de mon portable, j'ai vu qu'elle me regardait, un air perdu sur le visage. Elle a mis fin à sa conversation et m'a rejoint. Elle m'a dit « Kara, ça ne va pas ? Tu es livide … et tu as littéralement broyé ton portable ». Je lui ai expliqué le message d'Alex et …

\- Une heure plus tard, vous nous aviez rejoints. Vous m'avez expliqua la situation, toutes les trois assises sur le canapé comme des petites filles prises en faute pendant que Maggie essayait de calmer Alura. La petite avait été grognon toute la soirée et elle se mettait à pleurer dès qu'on arrêtait de la bercer. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout ça. Je me suis alors levée …

\- … nous avons toutes crues que tu allais partir, crut bon d'ajouter la kryptonienne.

\- … et j'ai pris le relais de Maggie. Alura, de surprise, a arrêté de pleurer et m'a regardé. As-tu remarqué qu'elle a les yeux de Lena ? Sa fille hocha la tête de manière affirmative et la matriarche Danvers continua : mais j'ai également vu Alex dans son regard. Ta sœur avait exactement le même à son âge. Je crois que c'est ça qui m'a le plus frappé. Puis la petite a posé sa tête sur mon épaule et deux minutes plus tard, elle s'était assoupit, prête cette fois à faire sa nuit. Je l'ai couché dans son lit et j'ai entendu votre soupir de soulagement quand vous avez constaté qu'elle dormait toujours alors qu'elle n'était plus dans mes bras. En me retournant, j'ai lu dans vos regards que vous me considériez comme une héroïne. Pour Alex et toi, c'était normal, je suis votre mère, expliqua Eliza fièrement. Mais voir ça sur le visage de Lena, l'une des femmes les plus puissantes du monde, m'a franchement déstabilisé.

\- Lena a une relation avec sa mère plus que compliqué, dit Kara en baissant les yeux car elle se sentait toujours en partit responsable de cette situation.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Contrairement à ce que toi et Alex avaient cru une bonne partie de votre adolescence, Midval n'est pas complément coupé du monde. J'avais suivit le procès Luthor et j'avais bien vu que Lena et sa mère n'avaient pas vraiment de bonnes relations. Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé que vous aviez beau être des femmes fortes et indépendantes, si je pouvais être là de temps en temps et vous donner des conseils pour Alura, vous m'en seriez à jamais reconnaissantes.

\- Nous t'en sommes à jamais reconnaissantes. Sans toi, ces quatre dernières années auraient pu être un véritable cauchemar.

\- Attends, ce n'est pas finit. Notre princesse n'a que 16 ans et va découvrir dans quelques semaines, le lycée. C'est maintenant que la partie drôle commence, » Kara s'était décomposé en entendant sa mère. La croissance accélérée d'Alura avait quelque peu fait oublier à la kryptonienne combien un enfant était facile à gérer comparer à un adolescent. Eliza, devant la tête de sa fille, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. La princesse daxamite avait eu une enfance dorée. Lena avait bien sûr engagé un précepteur quand elle s'était rendue compte, avec soulagement, que les capacités intellectuelles de sa fille grandissaient à la même vitesse que son corps. La femme d'affaires essayait un maximum qu'Alura soit avec des enfants de son âge mais cela c'était vite avéré très compliqué. Sauf que lors du dernier bilan, Alex avait constaté que la jeune fille avait quasiment atteint sa taille adulte. L'agent du D.E.O avait alors suggéré qu'il était peut-être temps que sa filleule s'intègre vraiment et qu'elle rencontre des gens de son âge. Lena avait été plus que réticente à l'idée mais Kara avait fini par la convaincre. Alura ferait sa rentrée en septembre dans le lycée privé le plus chic de National City.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Alex, perplexe de trouver sa mère en train de rire aux larmes alors que sa sœur semblait avoir été percutée par une météorite.

\- Tu le découvriras bien assez tout, lui répondit Eliza en s'essuyant le visage. Vous êtes arrivées il y a longtemps.

\- Cinq minutes à peu près, répondit l'agent du D.E.O. toujours perplexe. Lena et Alura ne sont pas encore là ?

\- Elles devraient rentrer pour dix-neuf heure, répondit Kara en retrouvant l'usage de ses cordes vocales.

\- Ça nous laisse largement le temps de faire la déco.

\- Je t'attendais pour commencer, » répliqua la kryptonienne en rejoignant sa sœur sur le pas de la porte. Eliza regarda ses filles se chamaillaient en espérant pouvoir vivre encore de nombreux moments comme celui-ci.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Kara rejoignit Lena sur le perron. Elle avait vu son amie s'éclipser il y a quelques minutes. La kryptonienne trouva la femme d'affaires assise sur les marches, serrant sa tasse de thé contre elle, les yeux complètements dans le vide. Elle lui demanda :

« - A quoi tu penses ?

\- Au passé, répondit Lena un air nostalgique sur le visage.

\- Toi, tu penses au passé. Je t'aurais plutôt vu t'inquiéter pour le futur.

\- Quand je vois Alura au milieu de vous tous, je n'ai aucune crainte pour l'avenir. Ma fille ne peut pas mieux être entourée. Entre sa grand-mère qui lui prépare les meilleurs gâteaux que je n'ai jamais mangé, sa marraine qui l'a lui enseigné plus de technique de défense que je croyais qu'il en existait et sa tante qui lui a appris à sauter des immeubles juste pour faire peur à sa mère, je ne vois aucune raison d'avoir peur en l'avenir, expliqua Lena avec le sourire.

\- Et attends, Winn a prévu de la transformer en la meilleure hackeuse de tous les temps, renchérit Kara enthousiaste.

\- Alura pourra donc devenir qui elle veut, » termina fièrement la femme d'affaires. Le silence s'installa à nouveau mais la kryptonienne ne tient pas longtemps avant de revenir à sa première question.

« - Pourquoi pensais-tu au passé ?

\- Crois-tu que Mon-El serait content de la femme qu'est en train de devenir Alura ? Kara resta sans voix. Il lui arrivait bien entendu de penser encore à son ancien compagnon mais surtout pour constater à quel point sa fille lui ressemblait en grandissant. Elle ne s'était jamais demandé s'il serait satisfait de la manière dont Lena avait élevé Alura. Elle demanda, afin de se laisser du temps pour réfléchir encore un peu :

\- Pourquoi tu te poses cette question ?

\- Je sais ce que ta mère et J'onn pensent de ma façon d'éduquer Alura. Je devine plutôt bien ce que ma mère dirait. Alex et toi avaient toujours été honnêtes quitte à provoquer quelques tensions entre nous. Mais lui ? Je ne le connais pas assez pour savoir s'il serait fier de sa fille.

\- Je crois qu'il aurait surtout aimé pouvoir la voir grandir, répondit la kryptonienne en s'asseyant à côté de son amie. Après, il nous faisait confiance. Je pense donc que oui, il appréciait la belle jeune fille, bien éduquée mais par trop sage qu'est devenue sa petite princesse.

\- Tu sais, j'ai peur qu'un jour, elle veuille retourner vers son peuple et récupérer la place qui est la sienne, déclara Lena en posant la tête sur l'épaule de Kara.

\- Pour l'instant, elle n'en sait pas assez sur les daxamites pour avoir envie de quitter la Terre. Si un jour cela arrive, nous prendrons le temps de lui expliquer qui étaient réellement ses grands-parents paternels et comment est régit la société daxamite. Je suis sûre que Mon-El nous a laissé un enregistrement sur ce sujet … n'est-ce pas Alex ? demande la kryptonienne sans se retourner contrairement à Lena qui découvrit l'agent du D.E.O. sur le pas de la porte.

A Suivre ...


	6. Chapter 6

Note : Et voila le dernier chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivit cette histoire, mention spécial à AlineGranger qui a commenté chaque chapitre

Bonne lecture

* * *

\- J'étais pourtant sûre de ne pas avoir fait de bruit, répliqua sa sœur en s'adossant au poteau au-dessus d'elles. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, Mon-El a laissé de nombreux messages sur sa civilisation. J'ai passé des heures à les visionner et j'ai même réussit à les comparer à celle de ta mère, histoire d'avoir une véritable vision de la civilisation daxamite. J'ai découvert qu'en fait les kryptoniens et les daxamites sont issus du même peuple. Ta mère les appelle les raoliens et Mon-El les banis. Ton système a à peu près dix millénaires d'avance technologique sur le système solaire, enfin, je ne suis pas très sûre car j'ai pas vraiment compris comment le temps était quantifié que ce soit sur Krypton ou sur Daxam. Du coup, ces fameux ancêtres communs avaient déjà exploré tout leur système planétaire et les trois ou quatre plus proche alors que nous commencions tout juste à structurer nos civilisations. A un moment, il y a eu un schiste dans la classe dirigeante, j'avoue que je ne me souviens plus vraiment de la raison et la minorité a quitté Krypton pour s'installer sur Daxam. A partir de ce moment, les deux peuples ont évolués de manière différente mais en gardant toujours une rancœur les uns envers les autres.

\- Un peu comme les Jedi et les Siths, commenta Kara en arrachant un sourire moqueur aux deux autres femmes. Mais attends, pourquoi as-tu posé la question à ma mère si tu voulais voir les enregistrements de Mon-El ?

\- En fait, je n'ai jamais vraiment interrogé Alura à ce sujet, grimaça Alex et devant le regard perplexe de Lena et Kara, elle continua : un matin, je suis arrivée au D.E.O. complètement dans le gaz. Nous étions sorties la veille avec Maggie et profité plus que de raison. Quand je me suis assise dans mon labo, j'ai réalisé que j'avais de très fortes chances de tout faire sauter. Je suis donc partit en salle holographique. En arrivant là-bas, j'ai réussi à enclencher les deux intelligences artificielles en même temps. Je n'avais pas envie de chercher d'où venait le beug et j'ai laissé le système tournait comme ça. A ma première question, les deux hologrammes ont répondu en même temps mais de manière légèrement différente. Ils sont tut à la fin de leur phrase et se sont regardé. J'ai pensé que j'avais rêvé, après tout, ça n'était que des programmes mais avant même que je repose une question, ils ont commencé à s'engueuler. J'ai voulu les arrêter quand j'ai réalisé que même si le ton était violant, ils comparaient les choses de manière juste et précise. Je me suis alors assise et j'ai commencé à prendre des notes. Au bout d'un moment, le ton s'est calmé et j'ai eu l'impression que les deux hologrammes prenaient du plaisir à débattre. Quand je voyais que le sujet tournait en rond, je n'avais qu'à poser une question pour relancer leur échange. C'est finalement J'onn qui mit fin à leur conversation. Mon-El avait reconnu son empreinte vocale et lui a demandé de bien veiller sur nous et de nous aider par tous les moyens possibles. L'hologramme de ta mère a haussé un sourcil avant de dire « un daxamite qui n'est pas égoïste, je ne savais pas que ça existait ». Mon-El s'est contenté de sourire sans répliquer. Je me suis levée, les jambes complètements engourdies et j'ai éteint le système après avoir vérifié que tout avant bien été enregistré. C'est là que j'ai découvert que j'avais passé ma journée à écouter les deux hologrammes et c'est pour ça que J'onn était venu car il avait eu peur qu'il me soit arrivé quelque chose vu que personne ne m'avait vu depuis le matin.

\- J'adorerais voir cette vidéo, dit Lena espérant ainsi mieux connaitre le père de sa fille.

\- Si tu es prête à supporter quatre heures de crêpage de chignon, je te mettrais ça sur le serveur lundi, » répondit Alex avec un sourire. Depuis l'arrivée de la princesse daxamite, L-Corp et le D.E.O. travaillaient en étroite collaboration. Un contrat officiel liait même l'agence gouvernementale et l'entreprise privée. Alex et Lena avaient appris à se connaitre comme l'avait prévue la femme d'affaires. Au début, elles se respectaient mutuellement puis elles se sont fait confiance pour enfin devenir amies. Maggie s'amusait à les appeler le trio infernal suite à une soirée plus que mouvementée qui avait valu une balle dans l'épaule à Alex, un bras et trois côtes cassées pour Lena et un empoissonnement pour Kara. Quand la policière est arrivée sur place avec les équipes d'intervention de la N.C.P.D et du D.E.O., elle avait eu la peur de sa vie en voyant les trois femmes au sol avant de réaliser qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules. Plus d'une quarantaine de gros bras de Cadmus étaient dans un sale état, trois d'ailleurs ne se sont jamais relevés. Maggie n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer jusqu'à ce que Winn accède au réseau de surveillance de l'entrepôt. Sous les yeux médusés de tous les agents présents, la vidéo montra en accéléré qu'il ne fallait sous-estimer aucune des trois femmes. Bien sûre, Kara avait fait le plus gros du travail mais sans le soutien de Lena et d'Alex, le combat aurait pu tourner d'une toute autre manière. Maggie, après s'être assuré que les trois femmes allaient survivre, était repassée en mode flic et avait géré les arrestations et autre prélèvements de preuves ce qui lui permit d'oublier à quel point elle était furieuse envers ses amies et sa femme. Le soir, quand elle eut finit tous les rapports, elle récupéra Alura chez L-Corp et fila au D.E.O. Quand Alex vit sa femme entrer dans l'infirmerie, elle sut qu'elle allait prendre le savon du siècle. Maggie les regarda toutes les trois, histoire d'être sûre qu'elles allaient bien. Kara était encore groggy mais les lampes à soleil jaune l'aider à rester consciente. Lena était franchement perplexe et ne pouvait retenir une grimace dès qu'elle bougeait. Alex fuyait son regard en jouant machinalement avec son drap de sa main valide. Maggie, d'un ton froid, leur dit « Remontez encore une opération de ce genre sans prévenir personne et je vous garantis que c'est moi qui aurait votre peau. » La kryptonienne avait l'esprit encore trop embrumé pour répondre quoi que ce soit. L'agent du D.E.O. ne voulait rien répondre pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Ce fut la femme d'affaire qui plaida leur cause pendant trois minutes sous le regard pesant de la policière. Maggie finit par esquisser un sourire en concluant : « Cadmus a aujourd'hui appris à ses dépens qu'il ne fallait pas affronter votre trio infernal. » Kara éclata de rire la première avant d'être vite rejointe par les 3 autres femmes. Cet épisode avait définitivement scellé leur amitié.

« - Quatre heures ! s'exclama Kara. T'exagères pas un petit peu ?

\- A peine. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu le regardes aussi parce qu'au plus fort de la dispute, ta mère a dit quelque chose à Mon-El que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris vu que mon kryptonien est légèrement rouillé. Ça a eu pour effet de rendre l'hologramme de Mon-El encore plus transparent au point où j'ai cru que le système s'était éteint de lui-même.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Un truc du style « vous n'êtes que des vers pompant l'énergie de Rao et je suis ravie que son grand coq cracheur de feu soit venu vous dévorer les oreilles. » Lena afficha une mine perplexe alors que Kara réfléchissait avant d'expliquer :

\- Rao est la divinité kryptonienne qui représente le soleil.

\- Une civilisation qui ne croyait qu'en la science, avait quand même envie de penser qu'une puissance supérieure régit notre univers, nota la femme d'affaires légèrement ironique.

\- Que veux-tu, ça arrive même au meilleur, répliqua Kara avec un franc sourire. Bref, dans notre mythologie, c'est Rao qui a tout créé et afin de pouvoir surveiller ses créations, il a fabriqué Kelnat. Kelnat ressemble un peu aux dragons terriens…

\- Ah, c'est nat que j'avais pas compris et surtout je n'avais pas pensé que ça pouvait être un nom, s'exclama l'agent du D.E.O. mais pourquoi lui parler d'oreilles ?

\- Si je me souviens bien, les daxamites étaient assez vaniteux et le moindre défaut physique pouvait être préjudiciable. Ensuite, les marques et bijoux qu'ils arboraient au niveau des oreilles signalaient leur rang social. Perdre leurs oreilles signifiaient perdre leurs statuts. Les esclaves daxamites se reconnaissaient principalement à ça, leurs oreilles sont coupées dès qu'ils rentrent au service d'une des grandes familles de nobles.

\- Mais attends, je n'ai jamais vu Mon-El avec une boucle, commença Alex.

\- Et je suis sûre que Rhéa n'avait pas de marque, termina Lena.

\- A chaque fois que j'ai croisé Rhéa, elle avait des boucles d'oreilles qui lui englobaient une grande partie du lob, je suppose que la marque était dessous. Après, je pense aussi que la couronne qu'elle portait quand elle ne se faisait pas passer pour une terrienne, l'identifiait clairement comme étant la reine. Pour Mon-El, normalement il portait deux boucles sur le haut de l'oreille, une en or à droite et une en argent à gauche. Sauf qu'apparemment la destruction de Daxam l'a sorti du lit et il n'a pas eu le temps de les prendre. Une fois sur Terre, il a hésité à en chercher de nouvelles et a finalement renoncé quand nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Et je vous garantis qu'il avait bien une marque, deux traits avec un rond au milieu dans l'un des creux de son oreille gauche.

\- Il ressemble au symbole des green lanternes, observa Alex.

\- Quand je lui ai fait la remarque, il a eu un rire nerveux et a changé de sujet. J'ai toujours trouvé sa réaction étrange.

\- Tu crois que le corps aurait pu recruter un daxamite ?

\- J'avoue que je suis perplexe mais j'ai jamais vraiment compris comment les anneaux trouvaient leur porteur.

\- Euh … je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Lena complètement perdue mais avant que les sœurs Danvers aient pu lui répondre quelqu'un les interpella :

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, toutes les trois ?

\- On parlait de toi, répondit Alex en se retournant alors que Lena et Kara se levaient.

\- Est-ce que je devrais avoir peur ?

\- Jamais ma chérie, répondit la femme d'affaires en posant la main sur la joue de sa fille. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

\- J'en avais marre de voir Winn perdre aux fléchettes contre Maggie et la conversation entre J'onn et Granny ne m'intéressait pas du coup je suis partit à votre recherche, expliqua Alura avec un sourire puis en sortant les mains de son dos, elle demanda : dans la cuisine, je suis tombée sur un paquet que vous ne m'aviez pas donné avec les autres. Je peux l'ouvrir ?

\- Je pensais te le donner quand nous serions que toutes les deux mais finalement je suis heureuse que Kara et Alex soient là quand tu vas l'ouvrir. » La princesse daxamite regarda sa mère perplexe puis ouvrit son dernier cadeau et s'exclama :

« - Mon album ! Je pensais l'avoir perdu.

\- Je te l'avais emprunté, regardes les dernières pages, lui expliqua Lena.

\- Elle est magnifique, dit la jeune fille émue en voyant la dernière photo.

\- Tu remercieras Eliza, c'est elle qui l'a prise. Au début, je voulais la faire encadrer mais j'ai pensé que sa place était plutôt dans l'album.

\- Merci maman ! » dit Alura en se précipitant dans les bras de Lena et en lâchant l'album. Kara eu le réflexe de le rattraper. Curieuse, elle chercha la fameuse photo alors qu'Alex se mettait à côté d'elle. Les sœurs Danvers ne purent s'empêcher de sourire quand elles virent le cliché. La scène s'était passée dans le jardin à Midval, il y avait quelques semaines. Alex était étendue dans l'herbe, un petit sourire discret sur les lèvres, Alura assise sur elle un grand sourire sur le visage car pour la première fois, la jeune daxamite avait battu la terrienne. Kara riait aux éclats alors que Lena regardait sa fille, fière. Cette photo représentait parfaitement ce que les trois femmes étaient pour Alura et les liens qui les unissaient toutes. La kryptonienne releva la tête de l'album et croisa le regard de sa sœur. La terrienne constata qu'elles avaient eu la même idée et ensemble, enlacèrent les Luthor pour un câlin général qui conclut cette soirée parfaite.

FIN

Vous inquiétez pas, d'autres fics arrivent vite. D'abord une missing scène de cette fic qui est presque finit et après une idée qui me trotte en tête avec la reprise de la saison 3.


End file.
